


The Wheel of Fortune

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [11]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gangs, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Violence, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Taeyong is running for his life. Then he runs into Ten.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	The Wheel of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes the tarot. they can all be read independently. but if you read it all, it comes together as one.**
> 
> ayaaaaaaaaa hello it's me your girl miz with your weekly dose of taeten!  
> I honestly struggled to write this fic for 2 weeks and I still don't think it turned out good.  
> but not everything can be perfect right? we have to allow ourselves to suck sometimes especially in art and creativity.  
> oh well  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> ♥
> 
> ps: this actually started as a retelling of romeu and juliet which I loved as a teen but it diverged a lot. except I left a quote in there somewhere heeh @.@
> 
> tw // slight noncon mention at the start

Taeyong runs.

He’s running so fast, running because his life depends on it, running as hard as his body and tired lungs allow him to.

He shouldn't be here. He's in EXO territory and he knows what happens if he gets caught.

Trespassing on a rival’s gang turf means he’s dead.

He didn't want to, but that's his fastest way home now that everything has gone to shit. And he needs to be home, fast. He has no idea what happened to Jaehyun, Mark, and Johnny after the heist on the EXO's archives went wrong, but he's got all the data with him and probably all of EXO's manpower after him. He can hear the speeders cutting through the air in the distance, knowing they are searching for him and his red hair. What a dumb idea to color it with such a standout tone, why did he do it?

The truth is Taeyong usually doesn’t hit the streets, doing most operations on his turf, at the NCT base. And now, the first time he ventures out, all hell breaks loose in a second. They were set up. Their information on EXO's archives was misleading and now they are in grave, life-threatening danger. 

Taeyong needs to stop and catch his breath, but only for a moment. He hides in an alley and pulls his hoodie on top of his head. His comm and nanochip are offline so no one can track him, even if it means he can't reach his gang members. He needs to disappear from the grid.

A loud noise startles him. It's the back door of a bar or club and from it, a man with silver hair is carried out by two others.

"Let me go!" he thrashes relentlessly.

"Shut your mouth, you little WayV whore" says one of them. "You really thought we wouldn't recognize a scum like you?"

They give him a punch to the stomach and he falls down. Taeyong knows WayV. They are a fairly new gang that set up a turf bordering EXO's and NCT's. By all means, he's Taeyong's enemy. 

"He's got a pretty face though. Wouldn't wanna ruin it" the other grabs him by the collar of his black clothes.

"I wonder if he likes getting fucked in the ass."

The WayV member spits on him and that results in another punch.

"You little shit."

Taeyong needs to get up and walk away right now. WayV is none of his business and this guy is not his problem. But…

"Hold him against the wall."

NCT may be a bunch of criminals, but Taeyong is not letting this happen. There are lines they don’t cross. He gets up and pulls his gun on the two men, stunning them both with two easy shots. The guy with the silver hair startles and turns around. He has makeup around his bright blue eyes.

“Thanks,” he says with uncertainty, dusting off his clothes. 

“No problem. They were assholes” states Taeyong matter-of-factly, holstering his gun.

He opens his mouth to say something when a speeder with two passengers stops at the entrance of the alley. The guy in the back pulls a gun and shoots, but Taeyong and the WayV member duck. 

“Run!” Taeyong yells to him and they bolt out of there together.

EXO found him and is shooting to kill. He’s screwed.

“They are after me. You should leave” he pants to the silver-haired guy.

“Thanks again,” he says and takes a left, while Taeyong takes a right.

That when it hits him.

Literally.

He flies off onto the middle of the street, his entire right side crushed from the collision with the speeder. He can’t move his arm. He tries to take a breath but it’s so hard like his lung is refusing to inflate. Taeyong hears the two EXO members dismount and walk towards him.

“I’m pretty sure this is the one that has everything,” one says.

“Suho is gonna be happy we got him.”

They tower over him, one with baby pink hair and the other with white hair, who takes a bioscanner and kneels beside Taeyong, ready to check for the stolen data in the nanochip installed subcutaneously on his neck. Taeyong tries to crawl away from them in a vain attempt to escape. The corners of his eyes are going dark and even the extreme pain is starting to become dull and distant.

He hears a bang, a scream, and another bang.

Then, he sees a beautiful face very close to his.

“Hang in there.”

That’s the last thing he registers before everything turns to black.

  
  


*

  
  


There is no pain where he’s at, no feeling at all.

He slowly crawls back into conscience and hums, opening his heavy eyelids. He sees the same beautiful face as before, the hypnotizing blue irises looking at him with worry.

“Kun, he’s waking up,” says a distant voice. “Put him under again.”

Taeyong slips out of conscience one more time.

  
  


*

  
  


The next time Taeyong wakes up, it’s to a wet towel patting his forehead. In a reflex, he snatches the wrist and looks up to the same face as before.

The silver-haired man, again.

“You’re hurting me,” he says.

Taeyong lets him go. “Sorry.”

His voice is hoarse and barely there, so the WayV member takes a cup of water and brings it for Taeyong to drink, holding it for him. A little trickle down his chin and wets his chest, which he realizes is naked.

“Where are my clothes?”

“Gone. But you and I are roughly the same size, I can lend you a shirt.”

“Where are they gone to?” he asks confused.

“We had to cut you out of them, after the accident.”

Taeyong suddenly remembers, with a force that makes him almost dizzy. Being hit by the EXO speeder and thrown a couple of meters into the street. The pain, the difficulty to breathe. He was in bad shape. But he feels good now. Even great.

“You took care of me?” Taeyong asks, glancing up at him.

“Of course I did” he answers with a small smile. “Not just me. Kun did most of the job.”

“Why?”

“Because you saved me too. I owed it to you. I wasn’t gonna walk away after you were run over by those EXO lunatics.”

Taeyong mulls over the words, surprised.

“What’s your name?”

“Ten. And you’re Taeyong, a biohacker from NCT” he says. “Right?”

Taeyong sighs. “You scanned my nanochip? That’s rude.”

“We had to,” explains Ten. “We needed your blood type and medical history. Taeyong, you had surgery. You spent four days in intensive care inside our med pod.”

“What?”

Ten shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “You lost your arm. I’m sorry.”

Taeyong looks at his right arm, turning his hand around, opening and closing his fist. It looks like a human arm, but something about it feels strange.

“Kun did a good job on you, don’t worry” adds Ten. “It’s not his first time attaching a new limb.”

“But if you know I’m NCT, and you’re WayV, how did you convince them not to kill me?” Taeyong whispers.

“Well, to be honest, I haven’t told our leader yet. He thinks you are just a random person I met” says Ten. “But don’t worry about it. Just play it cool.”

Taeyong evaluates him for a while. He's wearing a black tank top and Taeyong can see the gang tattoo on the inside of his forearm. “Thanks for saving me.”

Ten smiles. “It’s alright.”

“Where am I?”

“My room,” says Ten, looking at the small space.

"Since when?"

"Last night you were healed enough to leave the pod. So we put you here" explains Ten. 

“And where did you sleep?” Taeyong frowns.

“Here, just in a sleeping bag on the floor.”

Taeyong sits up. “You can have your bed back.”

“Calm down” Ten makes him lay down again. “I’m fine. You’re the one who had surgery five days ago. You still need rest.”

Five days. His gang is probably wondering where he is, he needs to talk to them as soon as possible. “I need my comm. Where are my things?”

Ten picks up a small side bag and takes Taeyong’s comm and portable station out. They are broken.

“They were crushed in the accident.”

“Fuck” Taeyong rubs his temples. 

“You can use mine,” says Ten. “I promise it’s a secure line. I encrypted them myself.”

“You also hack?”

“Who doesn’t nowadays?” he jokes, shrugging. “But yeah, I hack and biohack. I was the one that scanned your nanochip. So your secrets are safe with me.”

He shoots him a funny look. Taeyong wonders if he saw his porn VR simulator history and blushes. 

“Let me get you my comm and a shirt, I bet you are cold.”

Ten gets up and Taeyong analyses his new arm again. Right at the shoulder, he sees the pink scarring left from the surgery. It would probably become less vibrant with time. He also has scars on his right chest, ribs, and hips. Ten throws him a black shirt that he pulls over his head quickly, embarrassed of being exposed all this time.

“Are you hungry?” Ten asks, handing him the unlocked comm and portable station.

“I guess I could eat,” says Taeyong, already clicking away at the devices.

“I’ll be right back then,” says Ten, leaving.

Taeyong puts the small earbud on and it syncs with his nanochip after a couple of clicks. He tries calling Johnny, but no one picks up. Then Jaehyun, same. He’s already getting desperate when he calls Doyoung.

“ _ Who’s this? _ ”

“Doyo! It’s me!”

“ _ Oh my God, you’re alive _ ” his friend sighs loudly. “ _ We thought EXO caught you. _ ”

“They almost did. The motherfuckers ran me over. But I was saved by someone.”

“ _ Who? _ ”

“A guy from WayV.”

“ _ What?! Taeyong… Are you in danger? _ ”

“Not right now. This guy is cool, don’t worry. I still have to check his friends though. But they don’t know who I am yet” he explains.

“ _ Fuck, Taeyong. This is a clusterfuck. _ ”

“I’ll get back as soon as I can” assures Taeyong.

“ _ How? The city is in lockdown after what happened the night of the robbery. EXO stirred such a ruckus that the mayor had to close down the entire city. _ ”

“What the hell… I can’t go home?” Taeyong is disheartened.

“ _ No. _ ”

“Then what about the data?” he whispers.

“ _ You still have it on you? _ ”

“Yes. And that puts a giant target on my back. EXO knows what I look like too.” Taeyong sighs. “I’m fucked.”

“ _ No. Just hold on tight. We’ll come up with a plan to get you. Okay? We’re not leaving you behind. _ ”

Hearing those words from his best friend calms Taeyong.

“Did the boys make it back?”

“ _ With a couple of scratches, but they are alright. _ ”

“Good. I should go, Doyo. They’ll be back any minute here.”

“ _ Okay. I’ll call you on this number. Be safe, Taeyong. _ ”

“You too.”

Taeyong cuts the call right as the door slides open. Ten comes in with a tray and puts it on Taeyong’s lap. It’s fried rice with eggs and chive, and a can of soda.

“I didn’t cook this, by the way. I’m terrible at cooking” he smiles, sitting down beside Taeyong. “Go on, eat. It’s not poisoned I swear. I just had a bowl before you woke up.”

So he takes the hashi and starts eating. It’s actually pretty good.

“Let me open this for you” Ten offers and opens the can. He’s so caring, it’s strange to Taeyong because he never met someone like that.

“You’ve been by my side all this time?”

Ten nods casually.

“Taking care of me?”

“Well, when you put it like that it seems like a lot. But it’s what anyone would do” Ten looks down and Taeyong can see his cheeks getting pink.

“I don’t think that’s true,” says Taeyong through a mouthful of rice. “I can’t believe you slept on the floor for me.”

“I’ve slept in way worse places,” Ten tilts his head. “The streets, brothels, drug dens. Do you know how loud bed squeaking can be?”

Ten laughs and Taeyong can’t help but laugh with him. But after they quiet down, Taeyong gets apprehensive.

“What landed you there? Were you…”

“Not a whore. I was fifteen, had no place to live and they offered a biohacker position, among other things. Someone to make all the women documented because most of them crossed the border illegally.”

“Are you an orphan? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No. I never knew my dad and my mom had a pill and stupid men addiction. When her boyfriend tried to hit me, I just ran away and never came back” says Ten, unphased.

“I’m sorry. I just asked because I am one” says Taeyong. ”I was in the system for almost my whole life until my friend Johnny turned eighteen and got me out. He’s like a big brother to me. And he’s…”

“NCT’s leader. Yeah. I know him. Lucas parleyed with him a couple of times” says Ten.

“Lucas is WayV’s leader, right?” asks Taeyong. “And he doesn’t know who I am.”

Ten shakes his head. “I’ll tell him when he’s in a good mood.”

Taeyong chuckles nervously. “Is he ever in a good mood?”

“Perhaps not” Ten smiles.

They keep talking while Taeyong eats and when Ten takes the empty plate back to the kitchen, Taeyong hooks himself on the portable station. The screen materializes in front of him, looking solid as any other object in that room. With the hourglass-shaped object in between his hands, a couple of taps on the keys are enough to sweep his entire nanochip, looking for breaches. Ten seems like a nice guy, but he's still from a rival gang. And Taeyong has valuable information stored within him. He finds the data from the EXO heist still protected under layers of encrypted firewalls. Everything is safe. Ten really didn't take advantage of him being unconscious and at his mercy all this time. He unhooks himself from the portable station and puts it aside. Ten comes back in with two popsicles.

"I hope you like chocolate," he smiles. "It's all we have."

"Of course I do" Taeyong chuckles softly. "Thanks, Ten."

"You're welcome."

Ten sits on the other end of the bed now, which is the standard single type that's surrounded by storage on all sides, to save space.

"Are you gonna tell me why EXO ran you over?" Asks Ten after a moment of silence.

Taeyong just stares.

"And what do they want from your nanochip?" says Ten, between sucks on his popsicle. "You don't have to, but I put two and two together. And I'm curious."

"Are you sure you wanna keep secrets from your gang members? That type of stuff can get you hurt" says Taeyong.

"They wouldn't do that to me," says Ten. "I just wanna help you."

"Why?" Taeyong asks, confused.

"Because I saw them running you over. Because the city is in lockdown after what EXO pulled trying to find you. Because you were almost dying when we got here" says Ten. "I'm invested now, Taeyong. I'm involved and there is nothing you can do about it."

He's so resolute it surprises Taeyong. He's also so honest. Taeyong sighs.

"Knowing this might put you in danger."

"I hit them in the back of the head with a pipe and I'm hiding you in my room. I think I'm already in danger."

"Okay" concedes Taeyong. "You know how EXO has a bunch of dirt on many politicians, cops, prosecutors, even the mayor's office?"

Ten nods.

"They keep that info on Suho's nanochip, their leader. But they also keep a backup, of course, in case something happens. We were tipped with the location of the backup and we decided to steal the info" explains Taeyong, and Ten moves closer to listen, lying on his belly next to him. "But I think we were set up because everything went to shit as I was downloading the data to my nanochip. It was a matter of seconds to get out alive with the info. Actually, if it was anyone else from my team they would have died. But I’m the fastest biohacker, so we made it."

"Why steal it in the first place?" Ten frowns, finishing his popsicle.

"Why not? That type of information gets them a lot of revenue and we wanted a cut."

Ten rolls his eyes. "Money is the downfall of men."

Taeyong chuckles. "We all need it to survive, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately. But I'm glad you made it out. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here" says Ten sincerely.

Taeyong smiles. "I'm glad too. And thank you for saving my life."

"I just drove you here" Ten shrugs shyly.

"That's what it took to save me" insists Taeyong, moving to touch Ten's head with his new arm.

He takes a couple of strands of hair out of his forehead. Everything feels exactly the same with his bionic arm. Taeyong keeps running his fingers through Ten's hair, distracted.

"Do you like your new fingers or is my head just that attractive?" teases Ten.

"Both," says Taeyong and they smile at each other. "I can sleep on the floor tonight. Don't wanna keep hogging the bed."

"Don't be silly. I don't mind. And if you want me that much on the bed, I'll just sleep next to you" smirks Ten, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh."

"I mean it," says Ten, huddling closer to Taeyong, resting on the pillow beside him. "I've shared beds with much less desirable company."

"I'm a desirable company?" snorts Taeyong trying to not sound nervous and failing. 

"I think so," Ten bats his long eyelashes. 

Taeyong is confused. Is Ten flirting with him? Or maybe he's imagining things. He scoots down until he's on his eye level and also turns on his side. 

"Are you tired?" asks Ten. 

"Just a little. You?"

"Not really. I'm kind of an insomniac" sighs Ten. "Do you wanna hang in VR together a bit?"

"Sure" nods Taeyong.

Ten gets him VR glasses and Taeyong puts it on, hooking it up to the portable station he was using, while Ten also sets himself up on another. They are sitting side by side in bed when Taeyong gets the familiar pull of being transported into the VR landscape.

Taeyong opens his eyes to a bright beautiful beach. The silky water is stroking at his ankles, the sun is softly biting his skin, the wind ruffling his hair. Suddenly, Ten shows up beside him. He looks different than his real-life self. His hair and eyes are black and his skin is more tanned. 

"Hey" he smiles at Taeyong.

"You look nice."

"Thanks. This is what I used to look like before."

"In that case…" Taeyong adjusts a couple of things, changing his appearance back to his natural colors. Dark brown hair and eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself" smiles Ten.

Taeyong chuckles, embarrassed.

"I like what you've done with the place" he comments.

"Thanks. The reference is an old country named Thailand, where my lineage comes from."

"Never heard of it. It's beautiful."

"Come with me, let me show you around."

Ten grabs him by the hand and pulls him towards the sand dunes. Behind them, there is a big house with old architecture that Taeyong has only seen in movies from the start of the last century. Ten has good taste and designed everything flawlessly. The thing about VR is that not everyone could program convincing settings. And it's not just about details. It is the entire picture that either hypnotized you, making your brain believe it or not. And Taeyong actually feels he is here, real self forgotten. A good VR session is similar to a good out of body experience. 

"This place is amazing," he says as he walks around. "You could be a professional VR designer or programmer."

"Thanks. I actually programmed our VR sex station" says Ten.

"O-oh."

Ten gives a whole-hearted laugh, eyes crinkling at Taeyong. "Don't you guys rent those at NCT?"

"Yes. Along with drug stations. I just never programmed one" he gulps, hoping Ten won't notice his nervousness.

Ten hums, closing the distance between them. "Why not?"

Taeyong looks away. "Er. I have nothing to base myself off."

"You never…?"

"I never."

"So if you died, you'd have died a virgin?" One of Ten's eyebrows shoots up.

"Yes," he admits, embarrassed, face burning in VR and in real life.

"But you've used a sex simulator before right?" probes Ten.

"Y-yes. But they say it's still different."

"It is" confirms Ten. "Have you not kissed anyone too?"

Taeyong just keeps his eyes on the ground and that's enough of an answer. Ten takes his chin to lift up his face and looks at him, a small smile on his face. He brings their bodies together and leans in, kissing Taeyong on the lips. He can feel his soft mouth on his and even his smell. It feels good and tender.

Ten backs off and smiles at him, disappearing a second later. He logged out. Taeyong scrambles to log out too. There's the pull and then he's back, taking off his glasses. Ten is kneeling in bed right beside him, looking at him with interested blue eyes.

"Can I kiss you in real life too?"

Taeyong nods weakly. Ten smiles and leans in, joining their lips for real this time. A shiver runs all over Taeyong's skin. Ten grabs him by the nape, licking at his lips, asking for permission to go further. Taeyong complies, opening his mouth, clutching Ten's shirt for purchase. It's better, so much better than any simulation he's been in before. The warmth, the taste, the smell. It doesn't take long for Taeyong's body to be hot and asking for more. So he pulls at Ten's shirt and the other understands, straddling him without hesitation. They kiss and lick and bite for a long time, until they are drunk on themselves, on the feeling of being together. Taeyong slides his hands under Ten's shirt, curious for his skin. Ten is smooth and lithe, and Taeyong digs his fingertips on his flesh, arousal building up. Ten kisses down to his neck and he sighs, wondering where this is going. Taeyong feels the curve of his ass, grabbing it strongly and bringing Ten's body closer to his, and realizes he has an erection just like him. He gasps with desire.

Ten stops to look at him, putting a hand on Taeyong's zipper.

"Do you want to?" 

Taeyong nods enthusiastically. Ten opens his pants and soon his cock is in Ten's hands, who strokes it slowly and steady, a teasing rhythm that makes Taeyong lose his bearings. Ten stops to open and take off his pants entirely then takes a bottle of lube from a drawer near his bed. He gets in between Taeyong's legs and takes the erection in his mouth, licking and playing with it. Taeyong covers his mouth and moans into it, watching Ten swallow his length progressively. Then, Ten wets his fingers and takes them behind his back, starting to stretch himself while he sucks Taeyong's cock. He thinks he might cum right there when Ten holds the base of his shaft firmly like he read his thoughts. Maybe Taeyong is very obvious in bed. 

He's a wreck when Ten stops, ready to go, and rolls on a condom on Taeyong's cock. He straddles him and slowly lowers himself on top of his erection, letting out a sweet moan that just drives Taeyong further insane. When Ten settles on top of him, he opens his eyes and looks at Taeyong, blue iris filled with mirth and fire.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful" sighs Taeyong, cupping his face.

Ten smiles and, supporting himself on Taeyong's shoulders, moves up and down slowly, setting up a nice pace. Ten's tight and warm and wet, he can feel it even through the layer of protection, and it's almost too much for Taeyong to handle, if not for the delaying effect most condoms have. 

Taeyong's hand slides from Ten's face to his neck while they fuck, and, in an impulse, he squeezes it.

"Ah!" yelps Ten, and Taeyong takes his hand away.

"Sorry," he says, regretful.

But Ten chuckles. "You're stronger than you used to be. But I like where your mind is at."

Ten takes Taeyong's new hand and puts it around his neck again. 

"Just a light press on my carotid will do" he explains and Taeyong complies. 

Ten bites his lower lip and keeps fucking himself on Taeyong's cock, gasping and moaning, while Taeyong holds him by the waist and presses on his neck, diminishing his oxygen supply and heightening the pleasure. Ten picks up speed, shutting his eyes, knitted brow like he's concentrated, searching for something, panting, hips reaching a maddening pace. Taeyong just watches, marveled, as he unfolds in front of him, losing himself on his cock. All Taeyong wants is to see Ten completely blissed out after riding him. 

A succession of loud moans later and he feels Ten trembling all over, clenching down on him, spurting cum over Taeyong's shirt, and that feeling and vision tip him over too. Ten rides him dry and then collapses on his chest, both panting and spent.

"Fuck. Fuck" says Taeyong, unable to say anything else.

Ten laughs a good whole-hearted laugh and Taeyong smiles. Ten looks at him with lidded eyes, satisfaction written all over his face.

"You saved my life but if you fuck me like this, I don't think I'm gonna make it" Taeyong teases.

"Shut up" chuckles Ten, kissing him sweetly. The contrast between their kinky sex and tender kisses pleases Taeyong. "Let me go to the bathroom to clean up. Take this dirty shirt off so I can bring it with me."

Ten gets up and dressed. Taeyong ties off the condom and throws it out, taking the cum-stained shirt after and handing it to Ten.

"My clothes are in that compartment," says Ten. "I'll be right back.

He leaves. Taeyong opens the drawer and sees a collection of black clothes. He takes another basic shirt and puts it on. When he turns around, he almost yelps in surprise. There is someone standing at the door. A tall man with clearly bionic red iris eye and a right forearm, which unlike Taeyong's, is not covered by synthetic skin, showing perfect polished metal surface. His other arm is covered in gang tattoos, which Taeyong can see because of his sleeveless attire. His hair is blond, almost white, and his other eye is green.

"Jumpy?" he asks, raising his brows. The tone is friendly but also mocking.

"A bit. In a strange place, who wouldn't be" Taeyong crosses his arms.

"The place that saved your life and gave you shelter, you mean?"

Before Taeyong can answer, Ten is back.

"Lucas, are you bullying my guest?" he says.

"Not at all, love. Just welcoming him" the gang leader smiles. "I see you're giving him the premium package. Wonder how he's gonna pay for that."

"I have credits," says Taeyong, interrupting their staring contest. 

"Lucas, we are gonna sleep now. Goodnight" Ten says forcefully and Lucas leaves. Ten huffs. "Did he bother you too much?"

"Just a bit."

"He's just not fond of strangers," says Ten, wrapping his arms around Taeyong's neck and kissing him. Taeyong can't help but smile at the caring gesture. "Come on, hop in bed with me. I wanna cuddle with you."

They do as Ten says, Taeyong holding him close in the single bed, but surprisingly not uncomfortable. Taeyong nuzzles at his nape and smells him. His scent is of wild blackberries, or at least the ones he felt in VR because he never ate real ones.

"You smell so good."

"Yeah? Of what?"

"Blackberries."

"What? Fruits, ew."

"You don't like fruits? They are a delicacy. It's a privilege to eat them" Taeyong props himself up to look at him.

"I don't care. They are gross. One time we stole a whole truck of fruits and the house smelled disgusting for a week."

Taeyong smiles. "You're hilarious. Hilariously insane."

"Shut up and kiss me" Ten chuckles, pulling him close. 

They fall asleep together and Taeyong has an excellent night. 

The next morning, it's time for Taeyong to meet the gang. He walks out trying to keep it cool while Ten does introductions. The first one he sees is Hendery, who doesn't take his eyes off whatever he is coding in the portable station, ignoring the breakfast in front of him. Then there's Yangyang, who's cleaning a gun. He makes a mean face at Taeyong, but he's so young and his features are so boyish that it doesn't work. The next is Xiaojun, smoking an electronic cigarette, disinterested in Taeyong. Manning the stove is Kun, the doctor who Taeyong owes his life to, even though the medical pods do a lot of the job on their own. Ten takes a seat and pulls the chair next to him for Taeyong. Kun puts two plates of ‘mock’ bacon and eggs (texturized protein that’s supposed to tastes like it).

“Bon appetite!” he says with a smile. 

“Thank you,” says Taeyong. “It looks delicious.”

“Kun is a great cook,” says Ten, mouth already full.

Suddenly another one comes in and Ten tells him that’s Winwin. Taeyong feels like he’s seen him before. Winwin just nods and pays attention to his own breakfast. All of them have gang tattoos on their arms, on one or two, at least a forearm sleeve. It is normal for gangs to have them, although NCT doesn’t make anyone get them if they don’t want them and Taeyong ended up not doing it.

They eat in comfortable silence, Taeyong and Ten trading remarks sometimes, when Lucas arrives. He looks at everyone with his red and green eyes, then lands them on Taeyong. He walks and sits right in front of him, puts his long legs on the table, and pulls his e-cig. Lucas inhales it.

“Good morning, everyone.”

Everyone says good morning back. His eyes are still on Taeyong. Lucas smiles. Taeyong doesn’t look away, he’s not afraid of him. Even if he looks threatening with his odd eyes, metal forearm, broad muscular build, and height. Ten realizes what’s happening and sighs, annoyed. Kun deposits a huge plate of food in front of Lucas. 

“How’s the food?” he asks Taeyong.

“It’s great.”

“Awesome. I’m glad you’re enjoying it” he smiles a twisted smile.

“Taeyong, come. I’ll show you around” Ten says, getting up.

He complies, finally cutting the stare at Lucas. Ten pulls him by the hand.

“I’m sorry about that” whispers Ten when they are out of earshot.

“Ten, I think he’s onto something,” says Taeyong, worried. “He probably knows who I am and if he doesn’t, he’s on my trail already.”

“Don’t worry” Ten pulls him into his arms and rests against a wall. “We just gotta wait until the lockdown drops so you can go home. And it’s gonna happen anytime now.”

Ten kisses him sweetly, wrapped around his neck. That’s enough to make Taeyong forget his worries.

“Come on. Let me show you something.”

He takes Taeyong by the hand to a room where the medical pod is. Ten clicks the screen for a bit.

“Look.”

Taeyong checks the outline of a human male, describing a long list of injuries and linking them to a body part. The bones of his arm were completely crushed. Now he understands the need for amputation better. It was impossible to mend the bone.

“Fuck. That looks ugly.”

Ten chuckles. “Now you get why I sat by your bedside for five days straight?”

He’s looking at Taeyong fondly. 

“You didn’t leave my side?” he asks, grabbing him by the waist.

Ten shakes his head.

“I know I saved you in that alley. But still, what do you see in me?” Taeyong says, puzzled.

“You mean besides your bravery? Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you’re so obviously smart. Maybe it’s your eyes. Your red hair. Your slit brow” says Ten, coming closer and closer.

Taeyong smiles and blushes, a bit embarrassed he asked. Ten leans in his ear.

“I also really liked last night” he whispers and it goes right into Taeyong’s cock.

Ten bites and licks his earlobe and Taeyong rolls his eyes back. He pushes Taeyong to lean back on the medical pod, their bodies flush together, warm, rubbing hips against hips. Ten starts licking and nipping the curve of Taeyong’s neck who grabs a handful of his ass and pulls them closer, pressing their growing erections.

Someone clears their throat.

Ten and Taeyong untangle themselves. It’s Kun, looking from behind his round glasses. 

“Sorry,” says Ten, sheepishly apologetic. 

“It’s fine” smiles Kun, walking in. “But if Lucas finds out…”

“I don’t care if he does.”

“Still” Kun is serious. “He’s not gonna like it.”

“I can do what I want, Kun” huffs Ten. “I’m not his plaything anymore.”

Taeyong realizes what they're talking about and goes cold. Ten used to be with Lucas? The leader of a gang? That complicates things for him. There are certain unwritten rules like no one touches the partner or ex-partner of a gang leader. And Taeyong just broke it. That explains why Lucas has been so hostile towards him, given that Ten is being so attentive and caring with Taeyong.

“He’s still protective of you,” says Kun, setting up his workspace.

“Ten. A word?” asks Taeyong, gently.

He nods. “We’ll talk later, Kun. Remember what we agreed to, please.”

“Don’t worry, kiddo” says the doctor, turning to do his things.

Ten takes Taeyong down the halls and into the bathroom. He turns on the shower.

“You’re a leader’s ex? Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, trying not to sound hurt.

“It’s not like that,” says Ten. “When we met, he wasn’t a gang leader, there was no WayV. I was eighteen, he was twenty-three and walking into the brothel I worked in. He saw me there, we hit it off and the next thing I knew I was moving into his apartment. He used to work for another gang, but wasn’t initiated.”

Taeyong pays close attention. Ten wrings his hands nervously as he speaks.

“Everything was okay until a robbery went wrong. That’s how he lost his arm and his eye” Ten sighs. “He had the idea to start WayV, but he was never the same after the accident and I couldn’t take it anymore. So we ended things, but I had nowhere to go and he said he needed my help to start the gang. So we decided to stay friendly and with time we put it behind us.”

“So you’re basically a cofounder?” Taeyong is surprised. 

“More like a recruiter,” explains Ten. “Lucas can be intimidating… And me, with this face, can get anywhere I want, talk to anyone I want. I recruited everyone you met here.”

Taeyong likes his self-awareness. It’s sexy. He brushes Ten’s bang off his forehead.

“You do have a pretty face” he whispers, fingers tracing down to his chin.

Ten grabs Taeyong by the hips and pulls him close. 

“This pretty face wants you,” he says, before kissing Taeyong.

They undress without parting and get in the shower together. They jerk each other off in sync, kissing, trying to keep their noises down, and it doesn’t take long for them to cum, first Ten and then Taeyong.

Because of the city lockdown, WayV couldn’t open their facilities to clients looking to score at the drug or sex VR station, so everyone is just doing maintenance and resting for the day. Ten stays secluded in his room with Taeyong and they play in the portable station, coding a new world together from scratch. 

The sound of Ten’s comm ringing takes Taeyong’s focus away.

“I think this is for you,” says Ten.

Taeyong logs out and takes the comm. He recognizes Doyoung’s number.

“Hey.”

“ _ Hi. How are you? _ ”

“I’m holding up okay. Any plans?”

“ _ When the lockdown lifts we are coming to get you, okay? _ ” says Doyoung.

“Won’t that draw too much attention?” Taeyong rubs his temple.

“ _ We’ll be armed. And it’s only me, Johnny, Yuta, Mark and Jaehyun _ ” explains his friend. “ _ It’ll be okay, we are working on a safe route _ .”

“Alright. Be safe, I should go.”

“ _ You too. _ ”

Taeyong hangs up. Ten is looking at him with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“They’ll come get me when the lockdown is lifted” he sighs. “But then it’ll be obvious to your members who I am. How are you gonna handle it?”

“Kun knows. He’ll help me” Ten slips into Taeyong’s lap. “They are more understanding than they look, they’re just being guarded.”

He rests their foreheads together.

“And when will I see you again?” asks Taeyong, trying not to sound needy.

“We can see each other in VR every night” smiles Ten. “And in real life, as soon as you get your data sorted out. I’m sure you guys have a lot to do after what happened.”

“We do” sighs Taeyong. “But after handing this over to them I’m out. I’ll never do a street heist again. I’d rather hack from the safety of my home. One arm is enough, don’t you think?”

Ten chuckles. “I do.”

He kisses Taeyong softly and soon the touch deepens. They are stroking their tongues, bodies heating up. Taeyong runs his hands over Ten’s back, under the shirt, feeling his silk smooth skin. Ten feels amazing and tastes amazing, making Taeyong’s heart flutter. He barely knows him, yet he can already tell how much he likes Ten. The truth is it feels like they’ve known each other forever. That’s what Taeyong’s heart tells him. That he’s found an old lover, whom he’s easily settling with, like coming back home, familiar and cozy. They just clicked and connected instantly, so much so that he owes Ten his life. It’s not something he can say about a lot of people, maybe only one other. Even the sex is not an issue. He always thought he’d be nervous doing it in real life because he only simulated it in VR. But when Ten kissed him and showed interest in him, he wasn’t nervous at all. It was as natural as it could be.

Taeyong stops kissing Ten to look at him. His blue eyes, his silver hair, his pink lips, his skin. His fingertips trace his face delicately. He thinks he never saw true beauty until tonight.

“I really like you” he confesses softly, hoping Ten doesn’t think he’s a fool.

Ten’s breath hitches and his eyes become shiny. He takes Taeyong’s hand and runs it over his lips, then cheek.

“I really like you too,” he whispers. 

Taeyong’s heart feels so relieved hearing that. He smiles and so does Ten. They kiss again, harder, yearning, unafraid. Ten mouths the curve of his neck before he gets between his legs and opens his pants. He takes Taeyong’s cock out and looks him in the eye as he starts licking it. Taeyong needs to bite down his finger to stop a moan. When he thinks it can’t get any better, Ten proves him wrong. 

“Fuck, Ten” Taeyong gasps, as Ten takes his length slowly all the way in.

He’s shaking from pleasure as Ten keeps sucking him good and steady, sometimes playing and teasing with the head of his cock. Taeyong tugs a couple of strands of Ten’s hair in his hand. His mouth is so warm and wet, it’s easy for Taeyong to get lost in the touch, and he throws his head back, closing his eyes. 

Taeyong is almost tasting his peak when the door snaps open like thunder.

The two of them jump apart in a scare and Taeyong only has the thought of putting his dick back in his pants before Lucas is marching into the room towards him. In the matter of a second, Taeyong thinks this is it, he's screwed, but Ten shields him with his body. Lucas doesn't hesitate, grabs Ten by the neck and throws him out of the way. Ten yelps in pain as he hits the wall. 

Taeyong throws a punch with his brand new arm, but Lucas is faster and holds Taeyong's hand with his own bionic arm, and with his other one he pins Taeyong on the wall by the neck. Taeyong tries to free himself, but he struggles in vain as Lucas' red eye starts scanning his nanochip.

"Let's see who you really are,” he says.

Ten is screaming Kun's name, asking for help.

"Get away from him, Lucas!" he cries out.

Lucas takes a gun from the back of his pants. And both Ten and Taeyong freeze. He points it right at Taeyong’s temple.

"What are you doing? Stop!" protests Ten and Taeyong can see his eyes tearing up. “Please, Lucas, put the gun away from him.”

“Just one more second…” says the leader. “Done.”

Lucas lets Taeyong go and he knows now the man saw everything in Taeyong's nanochip. And he made a copy for himself of the EXO data. It’s encrypted, but still. He can probably get one of his members to crack it.

“NCT, huh?” his eyebrows shoot up. “A little biohacker with a little secret right under my nose and you think I wouldn’t find out?”

Lucas turns around to face Ten.

“And you” his voice is filled with contempt. “How long did it take for you to get in bed with him? You have no fucking loyalty, you little slut.”

He backs Ten into the wall, handgun pointed in between his eyes.

“Kneel the fuck down” he forces Ten to his knees. “You know exactly what happens to the ones who fraternize with rivals...”

“Fuck, stop!! I’ll do anything you want, I’ll decrypt the data you found” Taeyong blurts out, terrified. “Just don’t hurt him, please.”

Lucas takes his gun away and smiles at Taeyong.

“Perfect” he moves to leave the room and turns to Ten. “When they come to pick your boyfriend up, you’re leaving with them. And get that tattoo removed.”

Lucas exits, passing Kun, who’s watching everything with a horrified expression. Taeyong gets to Ten immediately, comforting him. He kisses his temple. But Ten keeps crying behind his hands.

“Is he hurt?” asks Kun.

“I think so. He hit the wall pretty hard.”

Kun kneels beside him and clicks his glasses, designed to show him, through a quick scan, someone’s injuries.

“Just a cut in his head. We should take him to the med bay anyway, he needs a couple of stitches” says Kun. 

Taeyong picks Ten in his arms, so slender and lithe, who hides his face in his neck. They step out of the room and Taeyong sees Winwin and Xiaojun to one side, watching them with worried eyes. Taeyong keeps going down the hall towards the med bay and getting there, Hendery and Yangyang perk up.

“Is he alright?” asks Hendery. Both look like lost puppies.

“It’s just a bump on his head,” says Kun. “I just wanna put him in the pod to be safe.”

Taeyong lays Ten down on the medical pod, on his side. Taeyong takes a step back and the pod’s convex acrylic lid closes. Taeyong crouches, keeping his eyes at Ten, who’s looking back at him, still sniffling but calmer than before. Kun clicks at the panel and the tools start working on the back of Ten’s head, disinfecting and closing the wound after local anesthesia. Taeyong stays there, glancing at him. Ten reaches for him, placing his hand on the acrylic, and Taeyong does the same. Suddenly his heart feels calm again, even after the crazy succession of events that just happened to them. Getting caught in the middle of sex by the crazy ex-boyfriend and gang leader, being thrown around by said psychotic ex, having a gun pulled against their heads and threatened to be killed.

When the procedure is done, the pod opens and Ten sits up. He pulls Taeyong into a hug and they stay like that for a while. When Taeyong pulls back, they kiss.

"I should go work on that data," says Taeyong.

"And I'm staying with you," says Ten.

"Wouldn't you rather stay in your room?"

"According to him, that's not my room anymore," says Ten, getting up.

"You are kidding right?" asks Yangyang. 

Ten gets close to him and Hendery touches their shoulders.

"I'm sorry. He was pretty clear. He doesn't want me here anymore" Ten says. "We all knew that day was coming."

"But Ten-" tries Yangyang.

"No buts" Ten interrupts him. "Remember what I said-"

The sound of a siren rings in the distance. 

"Lockdown is lifted," says Kun.

Ten and Taeyong look at each other.

"The comm," both say at the same time and bolt to Ten's room.

They get there to see Lucas putting Ten's comm in the pocket of his pants. He smiles.

"I talked to your friend. They are on their way to pick you up. So that means we are on a tight schedule. Let's get to work."

Lucas motions the kitchen with his head and they head there. Taeyong and Ten sit side by side and Lucas sits in front of him. Lucas deposits a portable station in front of Taeyong and he hooks up to it, logging in. He accesses Lucas' nanochip which is online on their network and gets to work in the EXO data. It's not a complicated encryption because Taeyong remembers the steps, he just has to reverse it, but it might take some time. Soon the rest of the members of WayV gather around in the kitchen, pretending to do other things but obviously watching him work.

"Wow, look at the-" says Hendery but Yangyang elbows him. "Ouch!"

"Everyone ready for our visitors?" asks Lucas, between puffs on his e-cig. 

They confirm.

"Could you go any faster, lover boy?" Lucas turns to Taeyong. "Or do you need an incentive?"

"I'm almost done" he answers with a firm voice, not letting himself be intimidated.

"Good" Lucas says, smoke coming out of his nostrils and mouth, making him look like some sort of dragon.

A while later, Taeyong finishes decrypting the data. Now Lucas has all of it in his nanochip, just like the EXO's leader. He's browsing it when he starts laughing.

"Okay, now I see it," he says. "You've lost your mind, but this is brilliant."

Taeyong tries not to scowl. That's when the buzzer rings. Someone's at the door.

"Heads up, everyone," says Lucas. "Winwin and Xiaojun with me."

The three of them head to the entrance. Everyone has guns at the ready, except for Taeyong and Ten. That's fine because NCT will also have guns, that's how parleys between gangs work. Even though the intention isn't shooting, only talking, they are certainly ready for it.

Taeyong's heart picks up speed, thinking he'll finally see his found family after they split up on the night of the robbery. He takes Ten's hand. Much-needed support, he thinks. Soon, Johnny, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Yuta, and Mark walk into the room. They are certainly keeping their cool, even if they are outnumbered. Johnny, ever the eagle-eyed, notices Taeyong holding hands with Ten and looks at him with a question on his face.

"Long time, no see, Johnny," says Lucas, still puffing at his e-cig.

"Lucas" nods Johnny. "So, what's the hold-up? Can I take my brother home?"

"Absolutely" Lucas opens a huge smile. 

"Taeyong, get your things," Johnny says without taking his eyes off the WayV leader.

"They are broken" he informs. "Ten, do you wanna pack a bag?"

"What?" asks Johnny. "He's not coming with us."

"Johnny, please," Taeyong says. "Ten saved me from EXO and saved my life."

"He's a WayV member," says Jaehyun, confused. 

"He's not," says Lucas.

"Can we at least talk about it?" says Hendery. "Lucas, he did nothing wrong…"

"He was hiding an NCT member right under our noses, with a million credit extortion data on his neck," says Lucas. "Planning to keep it secret."

"What?" asks Mark, confused.

"Yes. Your little heist into the EXO vaults. I have a copy" Lucas tells him.

Johnny takes the shotgun from his back and points at Lucas. "Give it back. It doesn't belong to you."

All of WayV raise their guns towards NCT. Taeyong immediately puts himself in front of Ten.

Lucas laughs. "I think it does. We designed and 3D printed an entire arm for your friend. He stayed in our medical pod for four days, sucking our resources. I think this data can cover that."

"That data is fucking priceless," says Yuta. 

"Are you saying Taeyong's life is not priceless too?" Ten suddenly interjects.

"That's not what he said," says Doyoung, appeasing. 

Everyone keeps arguing but Taeyong's attention goes somewhere else. He's still connected to the portable station and their network when he notices something wrong. 

"Stop!" he yells, startling everyone. "Shut down the main grid."

"What…" says Yangyang.

"Just do it," asks Ten.

Hendery obeys.

"What the fuck is happening, Taeyong?" asks Johnny.

"EXO is here. They were already trying to hack into our nanochips and their IP is close" he explains. 

"Fuck" mutters Kun. "This is bad Lucas. For them to come all the way here, that means one thing."

Hendery looks at the security cameras. "They wanna end this once and for all. And they are outside the door."

Taeyong gets angry at his members. "Can you lower the guns? Can't you see they will kill us all?"

Doyoung is the first one to comply and the others follow suit.

"We both have what they want. We should work together to try to beat them here, in mostly familiar territory and off the grid" he continues.

"Taeyong is right," says Ten. "Come on. Let's gear up everyone." 

WayV moves after the instructions, except for Lucas, that's watching him with a strange look. It's a bit pained, to Taeyong's surprise.

"You can gear up too, we have extras," Ten says to NCT. 

He takes Taeyong's hand and pulls him along to the equipment room, where they keep guns, vests, helmets, masks, goggles. Everyone suits up quickly and Ten passes a machine gun to Taeyong. He knows how to shoot, but he's by far not the best in his team. His strengths always relied on his brain. 

"We should spread out, use the area to our advantage," says Ten. "I'll stay in the farthest room with Taeyong because they are coming for him."

“Me too,” says Lucas, cocking a shotgun.

Ten and Taeyong stare at him with the same doubtful look.

“I’m not losing the data because of you two scrawny fellas,” he says. “Let’s go.”

Ten just sighs and nods, telling Taeyong they should go with him. He follows them out until the medical bay area, where they pull some heavy compartment boxes to hide behind. 

They hear an explosion.

“Shit. They are already in. Get down” says Lucas, ducking.

Taeyong and Ten do the same, farther in the back. Ten pulls him close by the nape and kisses him.

“Whatever happens,” he says, as the sound of gunshots starts. “I love you.”

Taeyong drops his jaw, but when he’s about to answer, the lights are cut. He puts on the night vision goggles. The sounds of fighting and screaming increase, and Lucas paces himself with his assault rifle, poking at the corridor. Taeyong holds his gun in his two hands tight, trying not to crush it with the force of his new arm. But he’s shaking and he’s glad that the lights are off so Ten doesn’t see it. Taeyong’s never been in an open fire situation, never shot at someone, never killed anyone. He doesn’t want to kill anyone. But now it’s do or die.

Ten is also shooting at the door now, while he does nothing. Taeyong peaks up but sees nothing. The vision through the goggles is confusing to him. How the fuck is he supposed to shoot at anything like that?

“MASK!” screams Lucas suddenly, startling him. 

Taeyong scrambles to pull up the mask around his neck as two tear gas grenades roll near him. He has some difficulty with it, so Ten helps him, but he still inhales some of the smoke, which throws him into a coughing fit. Ten is lifting his gun towards the entrance when someone drops on top of him. The body also hits Taeyong in the head, throwing his goggles away from his head. He shuts his eyes tight. He can hear Lucas and Ten grunt, sounds of struggle all around him, while he gropes the ground for his goggles.

He finally finds it and puts it on. Taeyong lifts his head to look around and sees him: the white-haired man from the other night, the one that shot at him and almost caught his data. He’s wearing goggles and a mask, but he would recognize the hair anytime. And he’s marching towards him. Taeyong can’t find Ten, which makes his gut twist uncomfortably. But he also can’t look for him right now as the EXO member throws a punch that Taeyong dodges. 

Now that he’s standing up, Taeyong realizes Lucas is having his own fight with the tall pink-haired man from the other night, the one that ran Taeyong over. That alights something in Taeyong, his anger, and he grabs the next punch thrown at him with his new arm. Instead of letting go, he starts crushing the hand of the EXO member, who bellows.

“Chanyeol!” he cries out, falling to his knees. “He’s modded!”

Taeyong lets him go and he falls down curled up, holding his hand.

Suddenly the lights turn up and the AC runs extra fast, draining the tear gas. Taeyong takes off his mask and goggles, looking for Ten. He sees his boots behind one of the boxes and runs to his side. Ten is laying down, no mask, no goggles, a pool of blood under him. He immediately picks him up and takes him into the medical pod. He removes the vest, his pants, and boots, which make his injury clear. He’s been shot in the thigh and by the amount of blood he’s still losing, it hit the femoral artery. The medical pod closes and starts working. Its screen blinks red over and over again, denoting the life-threatening danger Ten is in. Taeyong clicks around on it, hands shaking. The program already has all of Ten’s medical history. It’s asking for A-type blood, but because Taeyong is O, he takes the little needle and hooks his vein without hesitation. The pod starts working, tools reaching for Ten with precision.

Taeyong sits beside Ten, watching him. He’s incredibly pale, almost like a corpse. Taeyong is fighting his tears when he hears Lucas coming close to him.

“It’s done taking your blood, you can unhook yourself now,” he says.

Taeyong does it and looks around. That’s when he sees the white-haired EXO member sitting while the pink-haired one, Chanyeol, applies a shot to his neck, probably something for the pain. Taeyong gets up and marches towards them, pushing Chanyeol away and taking the other by the neck, and pinning him to the wall.

“Taeyong,” says Lucas. “Don’t do this.”

But all he sees is red. All he thinks about is how this person in front of him, with the pale blue eyes staring back at him, hurt Ten so much he’s on the brink of death.

“If Ten doesn’t make it, I’ll end him myself,” says Lucas, closing the distance. “But don’t stain your hands with his blood.”

Lucas places his hand on top of Taeyong’s.

“Why are you saying this?”

“Because it’s what Ten would say” he explains.

Taeyong lets him go and goes back to sitting by Ten.

“You two should get out of his sight though” warns Lucas.

The EXO members leave and Lucas decides to follow them out. Taeyong stays alone with Ten while it finishes his surgery. When it’s done dressing the wounds, the screen shows two days of intensive care suggested. Taeyong clicks to accept. Now Ten will stay inside the pod, much like a warm cocoon, being cared for by the machine, closely.

Taeyong sighs, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the acrylic.

“Please be well” he whispers to Ten, even if he can’t hear him.

“Taeyong?” someone calls.

He turns around to see Doyoung coming into the room. He gets up to greet his friend with a tight hug.

“Are you alright? Did you get hurt?” asks Doyoung.

“No, I didn’t. What about everyone?”

“They are fine. Some of the WayV members got scratches but they are being patched up” explains Doyoung. “And this is Ten, the one that saved you.”

Taeyong nods, looking at his peaceful pale face.

“I’m sure he’ll be alright,” says Doyoung, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“What happens now, Doyo? I wanna be rid of this data” Taeyong sighs.

“Johnny, Lucas, and Suho are talking,” he explains. “EXO surrendered after we killed three of them. Some of the WayV crew are really good shots. So now they will come to an agreement regarding the data and what happens next.”

Taeyong thinks back to the man that hurt Ten and his hands clench into fists. But he remembers what Lucas said and relaxes.

“I wanna stay here with him,” says Taeyong. “Can you let me know what happens? And when we can take this off my nanochip?”

Doyoung glances at Ten one more time. “Sure, no problem. I’ll get back there. Jaehyun is probably wondering where I drifted off to.”

Taeyong sits back down and waits. He ends up falling asleep and is woken up by his NCT members, his body hurting. Hendery brings him some coffee and Johnny explains that the data is going into his nanochip and that all gangs will have a copy and get a cut of the extortion. Taeyong hooks up to a portable station and gets to work, transferring the files. When it’s done, he feels lighter and relieved. He’s wanted that gone for a while.

“Pack it up boys, we are going home,” says Johnny. “Taeyong?”

“I’m staying,” he informs. “Until Ten gets back on his feet.”

Johnny looks at him weird but before they can argue, Doyoung puts a hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Let’s get going. We’ll call, Taeyong” he says and NCT leaves, saying goodbye to WayV.

Taeyong goes back to his place beside Ten and stays there as much as he can. On the end of the second day, Ten’s looking much better and the pod opens. Taeyong takes Ten to his room and places him on the bed. Now he just has to wait for him to wake up.

It’s been a couple of hours when someone nudges him in the shoulder. It’s Lucas, offering a cup of coffee.

“Thanks” he accepts, yawning.

“You haven’t left his side,” says Lucas. “Barely slept in three days. Kinda like how he was when you were recovering.”

Taeyong sips his coffee. “He told me he loved me and I didn’t answer fast enough.”

Lucas chuckles. “He’s gonna be okay, Taeyong. Ten’s a strong one. And then you’ll be able to tell him how you feel.”

He moves to leave the room.

“Do you?” asks Taeyong. “Love him.”

Lucas sighs. “Not in the way you love each other. So don’t worry.”

The leader leaves and the door closes behind him. Taeyong caresses Ten’s temple. He looks so peaceful and beautiful, even after all that.

Taeyong finishes his cup and puts it aside. That’s when he hears Ten humming softly. His nose scrunches up and he starts moving, hands trailing to touch his thigh. Taeyong is right by his side when Ten opens his eyes, confused.

“Tae?” he calls.

“I’m here” he smiles, holding back his tears. He takes Ten’s hand. “You’re alright, don’t worry.”

Ten relaxes as Taeyong kisses his forehead.

“Is everyone okay? What happened?”

“Everyone is just fine. But you scared all of us” says Taeyong, wiping a tear that escaped from his eye. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I slept a lot. Hungry.”

“I’ll get you something to eat” offers Taeyong.

“We can go together, I wanna walk and see if everything healed properly.”

“Are you sure?” he asks, but Ten is already moving to get up, putting his feet on the ground.

They go hand in hand to the kitchen and are greeted with enthusiasm by the WayV members. All of them hug Ten and flock around him, attentive and pampering. Kun makes him his favorite meal and they eat all together. Even Lucas is being his less moody and threatening self.

After, Taeyong and Ten take a shower together and make it back to the room. Ten insists Taeyong lie down with him, even though he didn’t wanna make Ten uncomfortable.

“I’m the most comfortable when you’re with me,” says Ten, smiling. 

Taeyong cups his face, feeling so happy, probably the happiest he’s ever felt in his life.

“Ten, I love you too,” he finally says.

Ten’s eyes go round and he smiles. “Taeyong…”

He kisses him. Ten pulls Taeyong close, bodies flushed together. He opens his mouth and licks at Taeyong’s lips, wanting to taste him deeper. Taeyong understands, but he’s cautious.

“Ten, are you sure? Your leg…”

“My leg is fine” he whispers. “Don’t hold back, please. I want you.”

How could Taeyong resist him anyway, when Ten asks so nicely. 

So they join their lips again, with passion, and Taeyong makes sure to kiss every inch of that beautiful body, even the scarred place where Ten got shot because he was trying to protect Taeyong. He lays on top of Ten, in between his legs and holds him tight as he fucks him, taking their time, making both enjoy the feeling of their bodies together. And when Ten can’t hold back anymore, Taeyong pushes him over, and they cum strong and loud. 

After, as they catch their breaths, Taeyong lies his head on Ten’s chest, while his lover caresses his hair. He knows then that no matter life’s ups and downs, the two of them will be together forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was barely able to edit this properly so my apologies
> 
> if Lucas' behavior bothered you know that he just became that way after his accident. he literally was hit in the skull too hard and the surgeries to reconstruct the head and implant his bionic eye messed up his brain somehow. I've seen tales of brain surgery changing people's personalities (in grey's anatomy, but still) and I thought it was interesting. but yeah, poor lulu :(
> 
> anyway! next week is the card Justice and I hope my mood takes a turn for the better so I can finish in time :|  
> be safe out there! ♥♥


End file.
